


熏鱼｜WE KPOP

by loveisreaching



Category: HooWoo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Kudos: 3





	熏鱼｜WE KPOP

他知道，他去越南的那几天，他有多想念他。

李昇勋拖着行李箱风风火火回家之时，金秦禹正蹲着给宝贝们喂零食吃，奥拓还没反应过来是爸爸回来了，李昇勋便一把拉起金秦禹迅速解开皮带套在他的脖子上。  
金秦禹只是稍微闪躲了一下，便马上知道李昇勋的用意。  
他配合着李昇勋微微后仰的身子，双手回勾，环住他的细腻诱人的乳，跟着他的节奏前后左右摆动。下体的摆动很是暧昧，似有似无的靠近，隔着薄薄的牛仔布料碰撞出四溅的火花。  
客厅不是个适合的地方，透过皮带的牵引，两人撞进金秦禹的房间。  
金秦禹的神态迷离勾人得正好，宛如微弱的电流，酥酥麻麻地刺激李昇勋身体的每一寸，特别是身下那个迷人的涨物。  
李昇勋扔掉皮带，手捏着金秦禹的下巴，将他往自己怀里带。近距离的呼吸炙热得让人快要发疯了，金秦禹双手勾住李昇勋的脖子，小巧精致的舌尖从线条分明的下颌开始入侵，喉结、锁骨、隔着白色休闲衬衣的乳头，在李昇勋身上描绘名为金秦禹的性感。  
被唾液浸湿的白色衬衣若隐若现地显出乳头的粉嫩，金秦禹含着，吟出细细密密的浪语，刺激着李昇勋的神经。  
他三除五下就拔光了金秦禹。  
赤诚得毫无杂质的金秦禹可真是迷人，就连在越南也是日思夜想。  
金秦禹背对着他，双手支撑在床架上。  
李昇勋扶着自己的庞然大物，毫无前戏地从后进入，双手包裹金秦禹的乳，开始倾泻连日的思念。  
铁床摇晃的声音越来越大，可想而知节奏也是越来越快，肉体交合碰撞出色气之声湿润着两人干渴已久的心。  
“操你妈，叫啊！”李昇勋拍了一下金秦禹蜜桃一般饱满的臀，发出不满。  
金秦禹仰起脖子呻吟起来，随着他的律动，发出不同的娇媚淫荡声。最终李昇勋灌满金秦禹，两人一起到达了顶峰。  
雷贝在门外轻微地挠着门，奥拓汪汪汪叫了几声。  
屋内是两个欲求不满的爱人新一轮的沦陷……


End file.
